The Pang
by Choseporfante
Summary: A possible one-shot.


**A/N: Hello everyone! This is my first ever **_**published**_** DN Angel fanfic! **

**I must tell you something beforehand, however. Many of my DN Angel fanfictions involve Niwa Kokoro, who is Niwa Daisuke's twin sister.**

**Details on her will be revealed in later updates.**

**Bottom line is: After watching all the anime episodes, I wanted to come up with someone that Satoshi could fall in love with, seeing as how I didn't like him and Risa as a match (Grr...)**

**I can understand if this does not make sense, but that's okay! ^_^**

**Anyways, I hope you all enjoy!**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own DN Angel (but oh, do I hope .) I do, however, own Niwa Kokoro. =)**_

A surge rippled through his body. His hand grabbed at his stinging chest. _N-no. You can't…come out_. Even his thoughts were stuttering. His breathing shortened; he was panting. **He** wanted to come out; that demon, but the blue-haired male wasn't going to let him. He was going to control that devil inside of him, the golden-haired "angel". His resistance caused the pain in his chest to increase, and he grunted in pain.

"Satoshi?" Blue eyes turned to see worried red ones. _Kokoro…_ He immediately shut his eyes. _No! _He couldn't think of her. Not now. Satoshi forced her presence out of his head. She called his name again, but he didn't so much as take a glance at her. The pain in his chest – reverberating throughout his body – was so great that, already on his knees, Satoshi doubled over, all the while gripping the skin over his heart.

From somewhere in the back of his mind Satoshi could hear a light chuckle.

_You're so pathetic… master_, the voice told him.

_Shut up, Krad_, his thought replied.

_Ooh… Angry now, aren't you? You wouldn't have to be in such pain if only you'd stop being so resistant._

_I would NEVER be submissive to a thing like _**you.**

"_Thing?" Ow. The reason you don't want me out is because you're afraid I'll hurt your little…_**pet**_ over there._

_Don't mention her!_

_Tsk, tsk. You were always truly defiant. Clearly you must see that I know your every thought. The truth, Satoshi…_

Krad chuckled. _…is that you are _in love_ with this child._

Those last words had hit the target. Satoshi's genes burned as the earlier thought of Kokoro he'd forced from his mind returned. His body was on fire. Satoshi let out a scream.

Kokoro was scared, even as Satoshi looked up at her. But his eyes, she noticed… his eyes were gold. There was a faint gleam of victory in them. Something was wrong, but the red-haired female didn't know exactly what.

"Are you okay, Sato-"

"Satoshi" yanked her arm, pulling her body towards his and claimed her lips, cutting her sentence short.

Kokoro's eyes widened. Satoshi was… kissing her?

Her head reeled; she didn't know how to react. Her entire body was frozen. Kokoro decided that she was just going to wait for Satoshi to let go.

But he didn't.

Krad now had control of the boy's body, and he was going to ruin the thing his master loved most. He kept his lips – correction, Satoshi's lips – in place. Kokoro wasn't reacting the way he'd thought she would. After all, if he remembered correctly, this _was _her first kiss.

_Hm. She's probably waiting for me to let go._

Chuckling to himself in his head, Krad wrapped Satoshi's arm around Kokoro's waist and brought her closer to him, and pressed his lips harder against hers. A sign that meant he wasn't going to let go.

Her eyes widened. He'd shown that he wasn't going to let go anytime soon. She was so confused. What's going on? Why is Satoshi being like this!

Kokoro's hands as she placed the palms of her hands against his chest, pushing him away, realizing now that she had not been breathing. She pushed him hard enough for their lips to part, but his grip on her was still firm.

She opened her mouth to speak, but once again Satoshi closed his mouth over hers. "Mmf…!"

Kokoro started to fidget. Something was wrong. Satoshi would never, never…

Something soft suddenly touched her bottom lip. He was still kissing her, and it took her a second to realize that it was his_tongue._ A blush crept up her neck to settle in her cheeks. When she kept her lips closed, Satoshi's hand went up to her face, pinching her nose with his forefinger and thumb.

Kokoro wriggled, trying to break free from his kiss, all the while refusing to open her mouth. Her body trembled. She was at her limit; Kokoro opened her mouth to take in a breath. Almost immediately Satoshi's tongue entered her mouth. When he felt the tip of her tongue, the girl's arms flailed around, and Krad grabbed her wrists, pinning her against the wall.

She was panting heavily, and Krad could feel the heat come off her face. Her mouth was wide open and so was his, matching her perfectly lip to lip, his tongue extended and in her mouth, exploring her.

Krad parted his lips from hers, both panting.

He was… aroused. As much as he hated to admit it, Krad was _really_ aroused, though he didn't know why. He looked at her. She was avoiding his gaze. He noticed that she was wearing a headband, about three and a half inches wide. He let go of one of her wrists and brought his hand up to her head, causing her to jolt. Satoshi's hand yanked the headband down to cover her eyes.

_? I can't see… _Her hands moved up, about to take the headband off of her eyes, when she felt a light pressure above either of her breasts, her hands froze in mid-air.

"Don't," he demanded. "Or the fingers might…" He trailed off, but she blushed, knowing what he was threatening her of.

Kokoro put her arms down by her sides.

Krad brought either of Satoshi's thumbs up to slip beneath the opened neck of her shirt. Applying a bit of force, he yanked her shirt on both sides, buttons flying everywhere as her shirt came undone.

Even though he couldn't see her eyes, Krad knew those red pupils were wide. The shirt came down around her, trapping Kokoro's arms behind her.

Krad stared at her visible cleavage - specifically her right breast.

_The wound…_

Kokoro could feel his fingers tracing the wound on her breast, just the lightest of touches. She could feel his eyes on her upper body, his gaze penetrating through what little hid beneath her bra.

"…" Bending forward, Krad places his lips on her wound, gently nibbling on it. To his surprise, Kokoro gasps, arching her back and thrusting her chest at him.

In a desperate attempt to hide from the humiliation, Kokoro puts her head down, allowing her hair to fall around her.

"Stop…" Tears form in her eyes. "Stop. Please…stop, Satoshi."

Her heart rate quickened; blue-haired boy's amused smile quickly disappear when he tilts his head back to look at Kokoro and teardrops fall onto his face.

A "pang" went off inside him; Satoshi was reacting. Involuntarily he reaches up to stroke her cheek. She flinched.

"Why…?"

"'Why what?'"

"You're…being intimate with me when you don't even like me. This isn't like you at all. Even…if you don't like…me…" - she looks him in the eye - "it's not…like you to poke fun at me this way!"

His mouth opened to speak, and Krad wasn't sure if the words that came out were his own or Satoshi's. What had started out as a little game to anger Satoshi… Yes, that was all it was. But… this girl had aroused him. The first contact his tongue had of her mouth feelings he'd never known he had rose to the surface inside of Krad… even if it **was** Satoshi's body he was using.

Was he in love with her? No! It can't be… _I can't be!_

Something began to burn inside of him - like a fire in his heart. He was going to change back; his feelings had triggered a transformation.

Abruptly he pulls back, surprising Kokoro. He yanks her shirt up, then takes off his jacket and wraps it around her, all the while avoiding eye contact. Standing up and not giving Kokoro a second to think or react, he runs off, leaving her sitting by herself in the abandoned warehouse, stunned.

She readjusts Satoshi's jacket, then hugs herself. _He…was trembling… _She puts her head down, knowing her face was flushed.

**A/N: Please R&R. Domo arigatou!**


End file.
